Always
by Kyoron
Summary: Noblesse fic: The Nobles were to visit the Noblesse at least once every two centuries. How lonely an existence it must have been. Perhaps the Lord of Lukedonia may be able to understand. Previous LordxRai,
1. Prologue

Prologue

_It was shadowy in the confines of their secrecy. Their lives were hidden from those that they sought to protect. Eyes glazed. Mouths stitched shut surgically, in the manner of a doll. Only their ears worked. Taste had left them when they closed their lips to the world, and who would touch what they refused to believe? Yet even that soul sense was broken. Shattered eardrums heard the fizz and murmur that trickled through the air. By the time anything reached them, the information was blurred. _

_They were living dolls._

They did not hide their distaste for visiting him. He was isolated, more so than they -if that was possible- in the most morose sense. Only their Lord cared to visit, with his warm cheery smile that aggravated the other clan leaders into a stupor, he swept into his dark room, blond hair fluttering in a completely inhuman way. His laugh would spread through the room, idle chatter was always accompanied by displaced parental nagging.

The Lord always cared for the man.

All the others cared too, however, they feared him.

Fear. That incomprehensible feeling crept along their minds. It was unnatural, none had felt terror spread through them and simmer at their fingertips. The chilling feeling was alien, supernatural, _wrong_. It was ironic that those words fit them perfectly as well.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

He would never reply, would not turn to greet them as was proper. As was their right as nobles. He would just sit there, staring out the large common-place window. The dull grey curtains were always open, fluttering beside his figure that stood stark against the bright light. They wondered often if he was drawn to the light because it burnt. It was of course an impossibility, only the mutants burnt in the light. _What could bring him pain? _

"We are here to visit."

_Did he ever change?_ The oldest, excluding the Lord, recognized the man before him from his childhood, before even his coming of age ceremony. Thousands of years would have passed. The silver wrought candlesticks with their dull yellow wax columns which were never lit, the mirrors, the dust that dared not to lift into the air, it was all younger than he. _His old possessions, were they now dirt, had they decayed? _

He turned his head to the group before him, three, all clan leaders dressed in their black robes with the familiar gold trim. _When had he last donned those robes?_ Their hair was windswept, yet obviously pushed back with grace, their clothes readjusted from the billowing wind that rattled the trees. _When had he last gone outside?_ They were meticulous, they were graceful, they were nobles.

He simply nodded, turning slowly on the spot.

They stood awkwardly at the threshold. Their last visit tumbling back into their minds. It was two hundred thirty seven years since they last entered this room. Said meeting was just as uncomfortable as it was now.

"The Lord." His fingers rested on the windowsill. They were thin and long. No wrinkles or spots marred the pale flesh that refused to pick up the thick layer of dust and grime. _However did he stand it?_ He was a noble he was better than this, he did not have to live in this decrepit house.

The leader of the Kertia clan nodded.

It was more than enough of a response. The man nodded returning his quiet gaze back towards the light. The others cringed.

"All is well." One stepped forward and bowed. The open collar revealed a red cravat. The fashion of the time had changed once again.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel nodded. It was all it took. Their meeting was over.

They shuffled out and the door shut with a click. Alone again.

He stared out the window. Silence fell, for nothing else could. The light parted and he dared to look beyond it. The castle stood stark against the dimming light. Green streaked down in shafts of light, moonlight peeked behind the thick clouds. The forest had grown into a stillness that encompassed the land. Starlight was beginning to twinkle into the shifting purples and blues. The sky was full to the brim, washing over with stars and thick clouds. This world had stopped. While the grass that was dewing over grew taller, the air grew thicker, the night sailed deeper into the nooks and crevices of Lukedonia, they had been transfixed.

He saw the beach, streaked across with black as the three returned to their homes, the ocean rolling behind them. The waves were bright, capped with white foam. It was light, and as he stared it split.

No one knew how the shadows were never lifted by the pure light before the Noblesse.

No one bothered to ask.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel considered the meeting as they called it. Only seven minutes at the very most could have passed. He questioned himself as he always did, within the confines of his mind instead of simply voicing his own pain. _Why did he never ask them to stay longer?_

Every question that should have been was an unsaid star.

A/N

I tinkered with this for a bit, and I think this turned out right. If you didn't get it, anything in italics is Rai's thoughts. Looking at this, I'm realizing it's gonna be a bitch to write out Rai's name every time, but that's how the lord did it, so gotta keep them in character as possible, right?


	2. The Lord

The Lord opened the door and stared at the man before him. It was early evening, the sun just over the lip of the window's top edge. The curtains had long since stilled, the windy season had come and gone, as had many years.

He was excited to see the man before him, for some reason it always relieved his boredom. When the clan leaders locked themselves away or claimed to have 'important business that you just assigned' he either fell into a depression that lasted a couple of years, that or he visited the Noblesse. Although he had to admit, he was forced to be much less, what was the word, ah, dramatic.

He grinned widely and barely reigned in his voice from sounding exuberant.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel... How are you?"

The Noblesse turned from the window, standing tall, and his eyes met the Lord's evenly. All his years only the Noblesse's gaze caused him to straighten his own back. It was something he would not mind if it never changed. He had ruled over the end of one generation of Nobles and now the budding young generation before him. They were growing, yet it was peculiar how they did not change. The ones of barely fifty years of age stayed juxtaposed against the land. How they never changed...

The Noblesse nodded his head, the barest inclination and the Lord smiled.

"It is peculiar seeing you now, here, in the prison of your manor. You are welcome to the castle. Welcome to live with me." He extended his hand up an inch, palm facing the Noblesse wrist framed by the fluffy white gown he had donned in his haste to leave the castle. He always looked forward seeing Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, his stoic figure stark against blinding white.

The Lord knew that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel would understand that his offer was genuine and would benefit them both. He would love to have the Noblesse close by to lighten up his days and be a reluctant target for when he was bored, but more so he wanted a true friend.

"I refused."

The Lord quirked a smile. "I remember." He ran his fingers over the intricate engravings on the doorknob, it was iron decorated with gold and silver. The valleys in the metal spun round themselves forming a rose nearly caged by thorns. How fitting. "You always reply the same way, yet the invitation is always there, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

He nodded, and that was enough for the Lord.

The Lord hummed around the silence, watched the bank of light around his feet and the light pooling around the Noblesse. They were separated, a thick bar of black snaked across the floor undeterred by their brightness; it was the Styx.

"Gentilise."

The Lord smiled at the use of his name. It was enough to know that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel knew he had somewhere to go, knew he wasn't completely alone. Their jobs were so similar. The weight of two species, two worlds rested upon their shoulders, and with their responsibility there was power, and isolation. Yet, he had his clan leaders, forever loyal however quirky they were. His grin saddened as he looked at the Noblesse. So powerful, the world was in his hands, lives at his fingertips. The Lord traced the outline of the doorknob, the thorns were surprisingly sharp.

"You should get out more, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. The world is an infinitely large place. This island, Lukedonia should not be a cage to you. You should, _you can_, explore this globe, just as the humans are expanding, just as they, the ones we watch over are moving forward, shouldn't you, shouldn't _we_?" He released his grip on the Noblesse's door. "One leads by example."

The Noble stood still, his closed eyes the only sign he had heard the ruler's words. The Lord glanced about the room waiting an answer, he always gave one no matter how miniscule or silent. The bookcase was the same as always, near empty. A book or two was leaned delicately against the clay bookends, gifts from the Lord on one of his many trips to check on the humans. The books, he remembered where gifts too. Gentilise wanted to know what the room would look like with the shelves filled. Would the room be any less empty? Would it be more?

"I will."

He stared at the Noblesse, startled by that soft voice. He will. The smallest smile shone on Gentilise's face.

"I could take you. There, the villages, the communities the humans make. They grow every day. Their strifes, the joys and sorrows they display, it amazes me. You would like the humans Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. You have seen them such a small handful of times. You would like how they want to live."

The Noblesse smiled, that smallest lift of his lips, the lighting of his eyes, crimson, the same as his own. The Lord mirrored the emotion and he continued, "They change quickly. The last Lord saw them before now, they did not have houses the tools they use to climb farther. I wonder what we shall see of them. You know," He smirked drawing one long stride into the room, "they find me rather handsome." He gave a full blown grin, expecting silence to reply. His proud grin fell away to sincerity when he heard two words.

"How long?"

"Whenever."

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel moved from the window. His white shirt similar to the material the Lord wore, it flowed down his arms before tucking in around his wrist, then cascading back out. The pants he wore were the formal wear black and commonly worn beneath their clan robes. The Lord grinned, he remembered the time he managed a glimpse into Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's wardrobe, the exact copy of the outfit over and over, hung and folded perfectly.

"The humans." He murmured standing before him. His posture perfect, hands tucked at his sides, relaxed. Red eyes were searching.

_Ah, he meant that. _The Lord sighed hoping to hide it with a smile._ So he isn't going to leave now._ "I don't know. Hahaha! The clan leaders think I know, but I'm lying. Or maybe they do know and they'd rather let me lie so as not to get an ulcer. Can we get ulcers?" He mused for a second. "If they heard me now they'd call me insane. Hahaha." Gentilise leaned against the table beside the now closed door and grinned. His voice slowed. "Even I don't know how long they will last, how long we'll need to, or will, protect them."

The Lord stretched against the table barely maintaing the poise that was required of him. He felt that it needed dusting and chuckled. The most powerful noble of them all living in filth. "Haha, you need to clean Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. It is impolite to receive your ruler when your quarters are so dirty." However, he didn't mind, it brought the grand Noblesse down to earth.

How human he seemed; he hid his energy so completely. If it were not for his regal presence that no amount of filth or discretion could hide and the beautiful looks natural to the nobles, he could be someone _normal_. Gentilise vaguely considered the clan leaders' faces if he ever mentioned he favored a human. He laughed into the silence around them.

"..." Curiosity. The Noblesse could always convey whatever he was thinking even through silence. The Lord never enjoyed reading minds, it betrayed trust, and he was glad it was never needed or even considered around the other man.

"An errant fancy." He straightened up and peered through the window that again had captured Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's attention. "It is getting late, isn't it?" He said ruefully. He didn't bother hiding his distaste for the lowering sun.

The other nodded quietly appraising the ruler.

"They will throw another fit if I stay. Work in Lukedonia is always better done beneath the moon." He closed his eyes smiling brightly at the ceiling, he knew spiderless cobwebs adorned the grey plane. He spoke slowly making the words tremble nervously, they always did every time he said them. "It is lonely, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel... I have lived such a long life, the beginnings of it have already blurred and yellowed away. It is as if I only have a formal life, everyone's respect is a chain, every responsibility a link extending the bond." He whipped his head towards the other man voice steadying. "Will you hate me, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel? _Do you_ hate me? For I take pleasure in the fact you are a more lonely being than I."

He clenched his eyes shut not knowing why he even asked. Was the answer worth his breath?

"No, my Lord."

My Lord.

It was the exact answer he was looking for, and it broke his heart.

"Hahaha." He smiled. Was his natural smile forced any longer, or was it the opposite? A fake smile felt so right. "Thank you, _dear_ Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, thank you for being our Noblesse."

He thanked him for choosing to abandon his freedom. He thanked him for staying. He thanked him for understanding his own loneliness.

He said what he wished he would not have to thank him for it in the future.

"My Lord." The Noblesse bowed and he knew that the meeting was over. He wouldn't see the man for several more decades, perhaps centuries. The others feared him, no one understood why he looked forward to seeing the Noblesse, the one who is tasked with killing them all if they lose their way. The others liked their Lord, even with his idiosyncrasies.

He questioned why he could not simply visit sooner, but knew. Even he, who was closest to the other could not stand descending into the dark room.

The responsibilities of the Lord was shadowy.

The life of the Noblesse was black.

A/N

You might know of it, and probably have heard of it however:

Note: The Styx is a river from greek mythology that exists in the underworld. It is one of the five rivers in the underworld, the river of hatred, it borders the edges of the underworld and the world of the mortals. It is ferried across by Charon for the price of one drachma, (a greek currency that was placed under the dead's tongues and sometimes on the eyes). On the far side of it was Cerberus the three headed dog that guarded the entrance to the underworld.

Yay for overly complicated allusions!

Edit: I just finished reading chapter 239 when we get to see Frankenstein in all his pre-Rai glory. It strikes me that this arc is going to be about Raizel's past. So, just imagine that this fic is a huge AU. Cause I honestly have the plot for this fic mapped out, so um, humor me please?

And yes I gave the Lord a name that will probably be revealed in this arc, when it is revealed I'll come back to edit it, so don't curse me yet!


	3. Trips are Fun

"My lord"

Each clan leader knelt before the risen throne. They had all arrived promptly and entered in a flourish of black and gold. Not one eye glanced up at their leader.

They had been summoned very suddenly that day and although each Noble swore their allegiance to their great leader, they had to admit the Lord was peculiar to say the very least. The topics of the Lord's summons were not exceptions to his flamboyant personality.

The Lord's black shoed foot toed at the velvet carpet before him, red with the gold trim. It was freezing in the room. Despite it being Summer the guarding energy that was twined into the thick stone around them did little to buffer the faux Winter chill. However, it wasn't as if any of that bothered the nobles. The cold was a novelty to them at first, then it became unnoticeable and irrelevant. He did hope that all of the wonders of life did not eventually become that way.

Looking about the room he noticed that each Noble had donned their formal clothing. Whether there were any embellishments pinned to the lapels or perhaps a casual flair to the front was unknown.

Everyone stared rigidly at the floor.

He sighed, were any of them going to speak or where they going to wait a full day? Again.

Making a long show of adjusting his robes, they were stuffy anyway, he coughed once. Whomever of their forefathers and mothers chose to have high collars that seemed to always be needed to be buttoned... He sighed, that was besides the point. He straightened the cloth beside the gold clasp twice more before groaning -mentally of course. The nobles and their propriety. If he was in less of a rush perhaps he would play with them, lounge in his chair and wait for one to get tired balancing on one knee.

He glared out at them and hopped the weight of his glare would spur them to life. Would one of them snap or would they endure as always? Even when their knuckles, their impervious pale skin, were tinted red from the aggravated pressure, would they continue to wait?

A couple of (awkward) minutes passed before he grew tired of the act. He was an impatient Lord and the news, -or, well, it wasn't actually news per say, it was more of a for-your-information thing- was important. Either way he was sure even if they refused to speak first he would be thoroughly entertained in a couple of minutes.

"Arise." He waved his hand flippantly and noticed a shift in their auras as they slowly stood. Only relief. Where was the agitation, the feeling of wanting to shred his pompous smile –he knew that it was, he chose to bother them with it. Really.

Sighing he waited for the inevitable.

"M'lord, why did you summon us?" That lack of formality, well at least the overdone kind, it was Gejutel.

He grinned. "I will leave for a couple of decades, I want to watch something fun. It's boring here."

"My lord?" Of course only Gejutel replied, the rest were a frozen mess of shock. "What about your duties?"

"They can wait. You all have looked rather restless as of late, why don't you tend to them?"

The Nobles flinched. It was tactfully hidden that they were restless because of their Lord. His hobby of summoning someone simply to talk to had been blown out of proportion recently. It was getting more and more difficult to get their own work done while constantly entertaining their noble and proper leader. A few Nobles had even been chastised by their leaders for foolishly wondering if the Lord was lonely.

"Hahah!." He pointed at several of them, three even had their mouths lightly agape. "You all appear quite shocked." He hummed to himself swinging his legs. "It amuses me."

None of them really appreciated that comment.

The Lord hopped off his throne shrugging the tight lipped collar away from him. "However, I did warn you all. The humans are changing and I would like to see that our charges are progressing well." He managed to leave off the part where all of them had bothered him about his work in the past decade, and he really didn't want to do it at the moment. He would get to it eventually. Just not right now.

One of the clan leaders stepped forward. The leader of the Kravei clan, Roctis. "My Lord, that is not of our concern. We may watch over the humans, but they are not our children or our responsibility."

"I know, Roctis, none of us _have_ children," He shrugged before tacking on: "as of yet."

"Yet?"

"Hahahaha. Oh, Roctis." He shook his head as if that was the most absurd question in the world. Of course 'yet'! The Lord loved children they were so cute and adorable. He would have a couple of his own, however dealing with the other Nobles took so much energy! Add in an antisocial Noblesse and he had his metaphorical plate full. He shook his head again chidingly. "The humans are not our responsibility, I know Roctis, but... I can not help but watch them."

Roctis subtly pinched the bridge of his nose behind his sleeve. "My Lord, if you wish to know the current state of the humans, the Koraneh clan leader travels throughout the whole world seeking strength, I am sure she would be proud to report her findings."

"As am I. Yet, she seeks strength. I only wish to watch the humans. There will be no need to interrupt her." Plus, he added to himself with a shudder, she rather scared him.

"My Lo-"

"Roctis," Gejutel stepped forward and brushed back his white hair streaked with black points on the sides, " I believe the Lord has made up his mind." He wore a knowing smile as he watched the Lord. He would be immovable on this particular subject. Any argument would only lead to another set of migraines.

"Very well." Roctis bowed his head and brushed back his cloak. He was the only one to wear the sweeping black cape. "My Lord. Do you wish for any preparations for your-" He paused mulling over the word, "departure?"

The Lord grinned. Everyone in the room shuddered, that smile, why couldn't he just show a sadistic glare? He did not mean to scare them, surely, however that cat like grin always meant something quite disturbing.

The Lord began giggling.

"Yes, alert Cadis Etrama Di Raizel that he shall accompany me. This is not a request nor a summon." The Lord's energy spilled out around him, bloody red waves whipped through the chamber. If the Lord wasn't so happy-go-lucky he would most likely be cackling maniacally.

"It will be done, My Lord." Everyone bowed and settled on one knee. What unlucky bastard would have to tell the dreaded Noblesse this news. All but Roctis and Gejutel prayed, and unlike the humans, it was in hope that their lord choose to look them over, and not over them.

"My Lord. Who- " It took all the clan leader had not to stutter over his words, it was ennoble to do so. "-will tell the Noblesse of this," The leader waved his hand through the air searching for the word, "favor?"

The Lord leaned back into his chair before popping up, startling the living hell out of all the nobles in the room. "I will tell Cadis Etrama Di Raizel myself. Ha. Hahaha! Haha!" All eyes were on his tilted back head, laughter echoed throughout the room. He turned away from the nobles and floated away from his throne, no need to walk, he was a cool Lord, he floated. "hahaha."

The Nobles were not prone to gossip or speak without reason. Pleasantries of course were humored for the sake of propriety, however even then there were the subtleties that only they conveyed through mere greetings. It was only after these all too frequent summons that the Nobles dared to participate in 'chit-chat'.

"Landegre, has the Lord been feeling well?" One of the braver nobles inquired.

"You can't tell? He's feeling better than ever."

The noble sighed, "I feared as such." He turned towards the tall corridor the Lord had left through and grimaced. The Lord was beloved. He was a benevolent man who respected those around him and beneath him. Never one to abuse his immense power, every Noble looked up to their leader. Even if very few of them understood his idiosyncrasies.

The Lord's laughter could still be heard echoing against the thick, grey walls.

The Nobles simply stared. It was a sad moment in their history when every single one of them was completely used to this.

The same brave noble turned towards Gejutel again, "Do you think we should warn the Noblesse?"

He shrugged and imagined the Noblesse, the only person, Noble or not, to ever be able to handle their Lord. "He will find out soon enough."

Everyone agreed the Noblesse was a capable man. His ability to handle the Lord only proved that and strengthened their conviction to be terrified of him.

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel." The Lord nearly sang. He pushed open the door and swept into the dark room without a pause. "I want to show you something."

The Noblesse turned away from the window. _Always at the window_. He was wearing the same flowing shirt and pressed black pants.

"It has been too long, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. How long has it been? A decade or two? It seems as if it could have been much longer." The Lord paced across the room and subtly, like an elephant dragging church bells, placed a book upon the Noblesse's shelf. "You could visit."

The Noblesse stepped forward skating past Gentilise. His fingers, long and slim, would have skimmed over flowering white, had the Lord been wearing his casual robes. He placed his forefinger on the new book's spine. How like him to admire a gift immediately after it was received.

The book was cloth bound, a rarity, and was delicately soft to the touch. Inside ink danced across the page, however there was substance to it. The intricate weave of the cover was rough yet pleasant to the touch, the indents of each word as it was pressed with the end of a feather or stick was apparent. This was a human book, not the shadowy tomes that culminated in the Nobles' library.

"I am always here." Cadis Etrama Di Raizel replied with a gentle smile.

The book must have been weighty in his hand, balanced on exactly three fingertips, two on one side of the yielding spine, the edge of his thumb resting over the dyed letters of the title. He hadn't picked anything up for years, there was no need when all you ever did was stare out a window until the hours and years blended into light.

"I know Cadis, Etrama Di Raizel." A tiny smile pulled across his face, more sincere than all of his grins. "Well, come on, the humans won't wait forever. You ought to switch what you are wearing, the fabric is too advanced for the times as they are now."

The Noblesse appraised him. No one had alerted him as to what this visit was for, or even that it would happen.

"It's a surprise! It is improper to make your ruler wait. Hurry up and change!"

"..."

He stared at the Lord the edges of his clothes were blurry as if indecisive. Did he not know what to change into?

"I'll show you." Gentilise's clothes whirled into blackness, the ebony cloth replaced with stark white. The material fluttered down wrapping from his shoulder to ankles which ended in simple sandals made from woven grasses. He smiled, "I like the greeks. They do not behave like the other humans."

Ignoring the Lord's outbursts as was proper the Noblesse simply changed. An identical white toga settled around him.

"Good," The Lord nodded, "Very good, although the color does not compliment you as well as your formal attire." The Lord circled around the other man pulling at the flowing fabric. "Perhaps this will do." He waved his hand and the Noblesse's clothes warped. Threads of black wrapped around the robe coiling over each stitch of white and becoming a collage of grey and black. A medallion shuddered into life across the shoulder glittering gold. Three prongs were engraved upon the surface of the clasp and a deep crimson jewel was imbedded in the junction of the three. "Black suits you Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

The Noblesse nodded and straightened the hem of his robe. He appeared to be deep in thought before he murmured, "I do not like this."

"What are you talking about? Vacations to see the humans are the duty of every Noble. We must watch over our subjects and make sure they are prosperous in our absence. That they may succeed without our constant intervention." The Lord tilted his head admiring his handy work on the other's attire. "It is only proper."

He scowled and picked at the medallion. It weighed between his fingers heavily, the intricate designs even on the edges of the circle grated against his fingers. "It does not have sleeves."

"Oh." Gentilise chuckled. "It is the style of the time. Summer is upon us. However do not fear, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, you will soon forget your troubles with your wardrobe. The palatial civilizations on Crete are magnificent. The riches and wealth that pass through the lands are developing nicely. Although I do hope they play nicely with the Egyptians." The Lord sighed and clicked his tongue. "Our children play so roughly with each other. If they only got along as wonderfully as we did."

"It does not have sleeves."

Perhaps this would be a problem after all. "I suppose you may have short sleeves. It is Summer so long sleeves are not allowed. This is the first time you have requested something from me after all." Although it wasn't quite a request.

"..."

Gentilise laughed and grabbed Cadis Etrama Di Raizel's arm and pulled him out of the darkened room. The Noblesse's clothes flickered about the shoulders and lengthened as they left. "Sulking does not befit a Noble." He slowly dropped the other man's arm and began to race ahead knowing the other would follow. "Now come on it will be a long trip."

Hearing the soft footsteps of the Noblesse he sped up. The Lord wanted to arrive quickly, there was so much to show the other. He smiled. Gentilise had to admit, the sleeves were a good choice.

A/N:

Yes I added more imaginary names that I will change if they are revealed in canon later. This is a day late as this chapter/update thingy was going to be over 6k words long, and that would be three times as long as the last one, so I decided to split it into two which required a lil' editing. But here it is!


End file.
